The Hero with No Fear
by Phoenix T
Summary: One-Shot. Who truly was the Hero with No Fear? What did the Hero with No Fear, fear the most? Who really created Darth Vader?


**I do not Star Wars. Please let me know what you think in a review. Thanks for reading, and I hope this night change your view of Anakin Skywalker and what led him to become Darth Vader and then turn back to Anakin Skywalker again. Anyway thanks for reading, I pray that you have an awesome summer and that God blesses you. Phoenix Trails.**

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

 _There is no passion, there is serenity_

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony_

 _There is no death, there is the force_

The one thing or rather person that kept the Republic going during the Clone Wars was Anakin Skywalker. The famed Hero with No Fear. They relied of him. The put the weight of their problems, their fears, and their hopes on him; believing that he would not feel their weight. The believed he could bear their burden with no trouble. He was a Jedi; they felt no fear and thus could ignore its weight. They had knowledge so they could solve the Republic's problems. They were fighting for them; so they have to be able to symbolize their hope.

He was The Hero with No Fear. But if the Jedi had ever asked the force if he felt fear, the answer it would have given them might have saved him from his fate. Anakin felt fear, just like he felt every other emotion. He felt fear daily. He feared for Padme; he feared that another bounty hunter would try to kill her when he was away; that someone might try to attack the Senate and kill her in the process. He feared for Obi-Wan, his beloved Master. He feared that he might not be able to save him one of these days. He feared that Obi-Wan might get himself killed trying to save him when he got himself captured doing something stupid. And he feared for his unborn children. He feared that something might happen to Padme and kill the babies. He feared the Council may find out what he'd done and take his children from him in recompense. Anakin knew fear very well. It was like an old enemy that haunted him from the shadows. It would strike out at times or it would lurk unseen but most of the times it was ever present, waiting for him to see it.

It wasn't only his fears he felt. No, with his greater force power he felt so much more. Most of the Jedi could shield against the fears of the normal people on whatever planet they were on. But in the dead of night with just his thoughts; their feelings cried out to him. The force showed him their emotions; the hate, the fear, the love. He felt everything from those around him; always could. That's why the Jedi never had their perfect savior. Who could be perfect when everything they felt mimicked the imperfect universe around them? The Jedi could never have their version of the Chosen One and that's why he fell.

The Hero with No Fear feared one thing the most. He feared watching the world around him burn while he was left alone to watch. The Hero with No Fear, that moniker, was in a particular Obi-Wan way, truthful. Anakin Skywalker, the Hero, had no fear…for himself. He would bear the brunt of any attack if it saved the ones he loved and even the ones he didn't. He was selfless in a way the Jedi had lost long ago. He fell not because he wanted power nor did he fall because of the need to save Padme. He fell and stayed down because the Jedi refused to help him stand up again.

Anakin Skywalker sacrificed himself for those he loved; but amongst their words of love and pleas, no actions of help or attempts at understanding laid. And while he lay burning he felt their hate, he felt their condemnation and heard their wishes of his death. So when all his fears came true but not theirs, he reacted with all he was capable of. He released all of their feelings of hate and fear and pain he had stored up over the years. He made them feel what he had felt for the past decade. He had bared their cross on his shoulders in return for the hope of a family and that hope had been ripped from him when it was so close to coming true. So he gave them their crosses back. It was not his fault they had grown unused to carrying its weight and thus felt its pain to such an extreme.

Most do not realize that Darth Vader was not created by Palpatine but by the people of the Republic. They had thrown everything that made Darth Vader at Anakin and now they were paying the price because they were not just receiving what they had put in. They were getting back a mixture of everything ever put in; except what had been torn from Anakin. They had opened Pandora's Box and had shut the lid on joy, love, and peace.

Their Hero with No Fear was now perfectly fearless but he was also joyless, loveless, and had not known peace since the minute his angel died.

But there was still hope.

The son of the imperfect Jedi. A part of a civilization destroyed and a piece of an empire built. A balance of new and old. The Avatar of Love at its purest as well as hate. This hope once again made the Hero with No Fear tremble with anxiety; but not for himself. For the only remaining piece of his angel. And with that fear came love and with that love, joy. Not peace, not yet but maybe sometime in the future peace would once again be known.

Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, The Hero with No Fear knew the dark side just as well as he knew the light. He knew love just as well as he knew hate. Hope just as he knew fear.

 **Remember to tell me what you think.**

Put on then, as God's chosen ones, holy and beloved, compassionate hearts, kindness, humility, meekness, and patience, bearing with one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. And above all these put on love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony.- _Colossians 3:12-14_


End file.
